


bones turn to dust, gold begins to rust

by ladyygrey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyygrey/pseuds/ladyygrey
Summary: the kingdom and the church have fallen. this is the aftermath.( or: connected one shots of multiple pairings and characters after the war. black eagles/crimson flower centric. )
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 29





	bones turn to dust, gold begins to rust

Sylvain had fallen. Jeritza had pierced Mercedes with his lance. Dedue's monster form as taken it's last breath.

All that was left that Dimitri. His hair was soaked, fur cloak matted. But all Edelgard could think was that he was standing in the way of her future. 

Most of her allies had retreated. All that was left was her and Byleth on the battle field. Edelgard marching towards Dimitri, Byleth taking out anyone who may stand in her way. They shared the same dream, and they would see it come to fruition.

Amyr quivered in her grip, glowing. Like it was lighting her path, her path to Dimitri. Yet suddenly, the dagger on hip felt heavy, weighing her down. It had been a gift from the man blocking her path, long ago. But was he even the same man? Drowning in the thirst for revenge had changed him. He certainly was different from their academy days, so _chivalrous_ and _kind_.

But she couldn't worry about that. She had to cut him down.

And suddenly, the battlefield was empty, aside from the corpses. Just Edelgard, Byleth, and Dimitri. Just them. Edelgard looked over at Byleth, the look in her eye telling the green haired woman that this was something she needed to do herself.

Byleth nodded, giving the Emperor's elbow a comforting touch.

Edelgard stepped towards her opponent. "El...'" he said. Her stomach clenched.

"You don't get to call me that," she said, lifting her chin and almost puffing her chest out in a way to make her seem larger. 

"I once was. What has changed?" Dimitri asked. _He has to be joking!_ Edelgard thought. 

She scoffed, and a bitter laugh rose in her throat. "Are you delusional? Everything has changed! As soon as you opposed me you gave up the right to call me a friend, let alone _anything else._ " 

"Perhaps." he said, rising from his previously slouched state, finally getting a full look at him. Time had changed him for the worse, "Well, if we must, let's get this over with." And almost before she could register, Dimitri swung Areadbhar at her abdomen.

She blocked his attempt with Amyr's handle before twisting and plunging her axe's pulsating blade deep into Dimitri's gut. A clean slice.

The delusional King fell to the ground, the dauntless Emperor looming above him. 

" _El._ " he coughed out, blood from his mouth landing on her boots. She didn't say anything regarding the nickname, "I wished, that maybe one day we c-could be friends. Possibly even sibli-" 

That was it, Edelgard had heard enough. She wouldn't let this man speak any longer. Without a second thought she brought Amyr down onto his back, ending his pitiful life in a heartbeat.

Byleth relaxed from her combat-ready form, the Creator Sword falling at her side. A tense silence passed over the pair. After a moment, she looked at Edelgard, with a small smile. "It had to be done."

Edelgard somberly met her Teacher's eyes and nodded before directing her attention back to the heap that used to be a person on the wet ground. She felt around under her cape until she felt the familiar twisted hilt of her dagger. She gingerly leaned down and set it down next to Dimitri.

" _Goodbye, King of Delusion_ ," she whispered.

* * *

In the end, Rhea was gone, and the Church of Serios was done for. A pool of green blood at her feet cemented that fact. The war was over, and the Empire had won.

Over the sound of raging flames, cheers of victory began. First one at her right, then one far at her left. Soon, everyone was joining in. 

Dorothea was cupping Petra's soot stained cheeks, tears rolling down her own. Caspar was twirling around Linhardt who's hands where bloodstained beyond recognition. Hubert was carefully helping a shaking Ferdinand off his horse, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Somehow, Jeritza was soothing a crying Bernadetta, whose own mount was slaughtered by some cruel Brigand. Lysithea almost looked asleep standing, but the small crease between her eyebrows told Edelgard that she wasn't.

Edelgard looked over to Byleth, wanting to share the moment with someone she loved like everyone else, only to be met with the sight of her lover collapsed onto the ground.

Edelgard fell to her knees along with her. She pressed her ear to her chest.

 _Silence_.

Edelgard pulled her head back. Could the Byleth have died so soon? The new Emperor tried to pull together some sort of composure, but a traitorous tear fell, causing the dam to break.

She slumped against Byleth, sobbing. Her dear Teacher was one of the few people she trusted in this world, but this war, this war of her own creation, had taken them away. 

After the next few moments, Edelgard was rushed with conflicting emotions. She tried so hard to blame Rhea, or maybe Dimitri, she really did, but underneath all her hatred for those weak excuses for human beings, she knew it wasn't their faults. Edelgard knew war meant losses, but she never imagined one of her dearest friends.

Edelgard heard more cheering from the soldiers. She knew crying over Byleth's corpse was fruitless, so she steeled her face in preparation. In preparation to declare the Empire's victory and take on her roll as Fodlán's Emperor.

As she took one more squeeze at her Professor's limp chest, she felt something. Faint, but still there.

A _heartbeat_.

A choked, watery gasp released from her mouth. Overjoyed was a weak word compared to what she was feeling; she didn't think any word in their language could describe it.

Her sobs came harder this time around, a grin breaking out on her face. Edelgard could feel her Professor's slow, rasped breathing at the back of her neck.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay..." she whispered into their ear, not knowing if they could even hear her. But a gentle hand placed itself onto the small of her back, and that was all the confirmation she needed. Her dear, dear Professor -- her dear Byleth, was alive and in her arms. And that was all she wanted right now. 

All she needed.


End file.
